Et Cetero Censeo
by clashingHeartsofChocolate
Summary: ...Kaon esse delendam! This would have saved us so much trouble! But no, I have to live through a caste system, fight in a war and get blasted into space and that after i died for a first time and got reborn! Problems over Problems! I BLAME WHEELJACK! (starts pre-War and ends somewhere else.)
1. Chapter 1

I died.

I know that is really short and very harsh and really not a way to start a conversation or even a letter, but it is the truth, nonetheless.

And I have to say, my death wasn't even really that interesting. Kind of boring really, and kind of really a damsel in distress scenario and I am really not proud of it.

You see, there was a sudden flood in the area I am... was living in. It came out of nowhere so nobody had enough time to get away or to prepare themselves. At the time the flood reached my hometown, I was down in the cellar, preparing my clothes for the washer. The metal door was behind me and my concentration was solely on the washing machine.

I am so dumb sometimes but you earn from failure. Well, not me in that life anyway, but that isn't really the matter anymore.

The flood came down, not just a trickle but wave after wave. The first wave knocked me down, my head slamming against the machine in front of me. The second wave pushed the door closed. I know that I started screaming and crying as I pushed against the door, but the water on the other side was a weight I couldn't beat on my own.

All it took after that was time. Time for either the water to fill the tiny room with the masses that came from the crack between floor and door. Or time for the oxygen in the air to fade away with every breath I took.

I can't tell you anymore what really killed me, but I still know that it took some time.

And then everything went dark, when the lights fizzled out. Not long after, I wasn't anymore. And my last conscious thought was, that my clothes were still unwashed and dirty…

So how can I be writing this? I mean, normally dead people aren't really in a position to write something if you were not a freaking science project or you gave your brain to an Institute of Science for further testing and then ended as a brain in a jar that would send electric impulses to a hooked up pc to type some shit about dying.

No, I am not a brain in a jar, I am not some fucking test subject for some braindead scientists.

I am the answer to nearly all religious hopes. I got reborn. Sorry to all that feel insulted now but I can't really do something about it anymore, would be a bit late, right?

Yes, yes I know. That is most unlikely and you are right now shaking your heads and proclaiming me as insane, and I really can't say anything against it! For quite some time I thought I was insane, lost my marbles, shot my brain out, went on a never ending trip and bonkers too. Please feel free to add any more words describing insanity or madness, I don't want to linger on this topic longer than I really have to. Was fucking scary as I learned that this wasn't just a dream but my new reality. And it only took me a few years at best!

And now think about not being reborn as a human female, as I was before. Or not even being reborn as a female. Would have been nice, always wanted to know what was the difference between boys and girls. But no. Nope. Nothing the like.

I didn't rank high enough in the highscore list of life to get reborn as a human either. I not even got reborn in the same Universe as before. Tricky thing that.

Nope, I got reborn as a ball of wires, tubes and stabilisators. Plating for armor and space for other things came later in my new life. Now you see why I thought that I was dreaming? NOBODY expects to get reborn after death and to get reborn as a fragging sparkling in a Universe you just read about and saw a few movies and cartoons about?!

Yeah, you read right. I got shoved into the cruel world of Transformers, as a teeny tiny sparkling. At least my luck went as far as to get born in a time of peace and quiet, in a caste where I was mostly happy and in a place where my caste didn't really matter as long as I helped my family-unit and stayed alive between lots of older and younger sparklings.

I think it would be best to explain some things to you, before my story goes on. Prepare yourselves for quite a bit of information, personal and not so personal things.

My family-unit was huge, but that was to be expected. I had indeed a birth-carrier but the unit consisted of more than just my birth-family. My Carrier, a femme, had four siblings, who all had sparkling of their own. My grand-carrier and grand-sire stayed with us. All sparklings were my brothers and sisters in spark, so we didn't differentiate. All of them decided to live a mostly nomad lifestyle around areas with mercury seas. On the ways other 'bots would decide to become part of our family, and so the unit gained aunts and uncles, new brothers and sisters, lovers and friendly rivals.

We were mercury farmers. Zeta caste.

A hard and taxing function if I ever saw one. And I was part of it.

Maybe you are confused about the caste system, but there was a harsh one on Cybertron at the time I onlined. It was built like a pyramid, the further you are down in the system, the more of you are there. Regardless if you were born with different useful coding's that would be of much better use in a different caste, you got stuck into the caste your carrier was in. Your Sire didn't matter in that facts. For example, I didn't even know who my Sire was, I was an 'Oops'-sparkling as far as my Carrier was concerned, like most of my Sisters and Brothers. Sparkmates were few and far in between and didn't matter, either, because a carrier was only allowed to mate with a Sire from the same caste. Not that the Carriers from my family-unit really cared about that. I really don't think that my Carrier mated with a low-level Sire for any of us.

Back to the matter of the caste system.

Alphas, the highest caste, consisted of nobles. Mechs and Femmes that hadn't worked for their credits and high-level goods one cycle of their existence.

Betas were politicians and leaders of guilds and factions. Priests got shoved into that caste, too. (Zealots the lot of them! And not even sexy as the Zealot I knew from my other life before death, even if he came from an anime I used to watch.)

The Gamma caste consisted of medics, engineers and every other science or knowledge oriented function you can think of.

Police force, enforcers and investigators ranked up in the Delta caste. Far too low if you ask me.

Epsilons were merchants and data clerks or worked in some amusement centers. Local Disco's and music shops belonged to that, right beside barkeepers that flavored energon.

Last came the Zeta caste, the miners and workers. For construction for energon farming, for hauling large and heavy objects from one point of Cybertron to another. Pleasure bots, slave bots and gladiators belonged to that caste, too. You can say, all the vermin that the Nobles never thought about, were stuck in that caste.

And then there were the Unspeakables. Bots without function, or terminally ill and without the credits for a cure, exiled bots, thieves and murderers belonged to that caste.

For every Alpha that onlined, there were two Betas, four Gammas, eight Deltas, sixteen Epsilons and thirty-two Zetas. And so many Unspeakables that I really don't want to count them. It was a really harsh reality.

Fact is, you can't change your caste. You have to work, live and offline in the same caste.

Life as a human was easier in some ways, but infinitely harder in others. You can talk to everyone, achieve things far beyond expectations, marry out of love and get children because you want them.

Here on Cybertron, you worked in your caste, can only talk to higher caste 'bots with permission, you get inscribed into the mating program as soon as you are of age (all castes from Delta down, other castes are allowed to seek out their own mates).

Sometimes I really can't wait for the war to come, as hard as it sounds. I will most likely loose parts of my family, lots of my friends and so many others will die because of it. But live will become more bearable and in most realities Cybertron will get peace again and the offlined sparks will be reborn again. Am I a bad person for wishing that? I don't even know in what Universe I got reborn in, so all my plans and wishes for my personal future would have to be put on hold, at least until I knew for sure where and in which Universe I landed my aft in.

I am already reborn, so did that mean that my spark, my new heart and soul, would not get reborn again?

Back again to another topic I mentioned before-servo.

Maybe you remember that I said, that there are Carriers and Sires?

Well, shocking news to anybody out there: Yes, there are femmes and mechs and yes, femmes are always Carriers, but there are mechs, that can be Carriers too. Mind you, the percentage for that is fragging small, but it is a possibility. So it is possible for two mechs to create a newspark or getting sparked up. And yes, that means a mech can get pregnant. In 100 mechs, there are 2 Carrier coded mechs. The probability to find one is next to none and many mechs are hoping for a sparkmate in their own caste, that has a Carrier coding.

The problem with that is, that the coding is relatively well hidden and will first present itself after the transition from youngling into adulthood. Before that, mechs are literally all the same, the coding differentiates after the transition and even then you will have to seek out a good medic and pay a hefty sum of credits to get your coding checked.

Most of the time all castes below Gamma didn't had the credits to get their coding checked out. This was also one of the reasons that some glitched coding survived in the lower castes. I lost two 'brothers', twins, to a glitched coding accident, in which their sentinel-coding onlined while they were in a small town at the outskirts of Primahex. They were shot down mercilessly after trying to protect a Data-Clerk from some unwanted advancements from an Alpha.

That is what I heard from my Carrier at least.

Another important matter that pertains coding is, that there is a recessive and a dominant string of coding. It's the same with humans, just not CNA but Codes. The problem is, that some codes are more dominant than others, but still not recessive. Or the codes were the same level of dominance or the same level of recessive, which lead to partly mixing.

For example, the long and sleek Praxian Wings are a recessive part of the code, while the spikier shoulder plates from Kaon are a dominant trait. More dominant than the 'Kaon Shoulders' were 'Iacon Shoulders' which were still bulky, but more rounded and more attractive to look at. The whole concept was very, very confusing if you ask me.

The interesting part is, that the more mixed the coding gets, the more recessive traits show up, because the Sire or the Carrier haven't coding for the same things. Not all mechs or femmes have a string of code for doorwings, or the coding for the high heeled pedes the Vosnians mainly had, if you catch what I want to say.

So if a Carrier and a Sire mated and had entirely different code-sets, some of the sets vanished and got saved as a backup or the sets mixed. Or one code overwrote the other, recessive, set. Sometimes while the codes mixed up, there would be changes in the code which will not cause glitches but lead to some fragging awesome or even creepy new set of code.

That is one of the reasons the council forbid the mating between castes, they wanted their codes to be as pure as possible, so that old traits would not be lost. I will not go into the problem of inbreeding. The codes got more similar by each mating, eradicating most recessive traits in less than ten generations, which derogated the coding further.

It was a science for itself, but very interesting.

I think you can imagine what my family-unit was like. Forced to mate again once the last youngling was on its two Pedes and could be away for some time from its Carrier and to never get the same Sire twice in the mating program caused several different coding's in the younglings. If one of us looked like the other, it would be an accident, or because some of Carriers coding's were more dominant than Sires.

We were a very mixed bunch of mechs and femmes, we even had some real rare codes in our midst. I think every one of us got at least one rare string of code from Carrier, but we can't really check because all our spare Credits are for spare parts and emergencies. Luxuries were a no go in our unit and everybot paid some of his or her salary into a fund for these emergencies.

Maybe I should really start at the beginning, I mean the second one. And I will tell you my story. Mind you, it will be a bit long and sometimes exhausting, but it is the story of my second life, my experiences and hopes.

So, here we go.

* * *

 **Yes, yes I know.**

 **I shouldn't be writing something like this when i have a few stories still on the go.**

 **But at the moment i need a few different things to keep me on track of everything. Personal life wasn't nice to me the last few months, so i am very sorry that my uploads are sporadic at best, but i will give it my best to get on track again.**

 **I am so very sorry...**

 **But my other stories are not abandoned!**

 **I will work on them.**

 **I just love the stories and my OC's, even if they would probably hate me if they were real..**

 **Hope to read from you^^**

 **Your Choki**


	2. Of Firsts And Family

**Next chapter of my story^^**

 **Here are some firsts and a bit about the family.**

 **The chapter after that is the one where the story will really start. Everything else was just information^^**

 **Questions? i would really like to get some comments or critics, but please no flames.**

 **Disc: Transformers is not mine, only my Oc's and some of the facts are.**

 **Enjoy^^**

* * *

My life is, like that of any Cybertronian, naturally relatively long. And I think it would be more than boring if I would tell you everything that happened to me. I really don't think you would like my story about how I caught my older brother interfacing or how I got the talk about the "Spike and the Hole" from my Carrier. (I am still shuddering because of that… Curse you Carrier!)

So I decided to tell you about some other first times.

And after that, the story will get more interesting.

Trust me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first and probably the last time I would see my Carrier's faceplates were in a sterile container, when she pushed me out of her birth canal and Grandcarrier caught me and put me into her waiting servos. I would have thought that it would be louder, that Carrier would be screaming or at least cursing, like a human woman would. But Carrier was as cold as ice and still like water after a storm. The loudest noise she made was a huffing sound as she gave her pushes.

I was still covered in gross and sticky liquids, too scared and shocked to do anything else than stare dumbly at her and Grandcarrier. And you can't just tell me you wouldn't be shocked and disgusted when some strange alien being pushed you out of the tight canal without much preamble and where it was dark as hell.

My Carrier was a very pretty femme, at least in my optics after I could focus my vision on her face without dark splotches around my line of sight. Her frame was lightly build but looked more sturdy. And she was small, like really small, at least two helms shorter than Grandcarrier. Her optics were a deep teal color, which made a nice contrast to her silvery-grey faceplates.

Her helm looked like the old helmets from Nordic Myths, the one that were mostly use in paintings for Valkyries, but not as ornate as one.

She smiled at me, her optics glowing bright with pride as her servo that wasn't holding my small form checked me over, rubbing away some of the slowly drying liquids on me. Grandcarrier gave her a small rag in white and red for that, even helped Carrier to clean me up and both femmes were cooing loudly at me.

After a few moments more of dumbly staring at her, my gaze travelled further down, taking in my Carrier's slightly blurred form. She really looked like the typical form of a femme I had seen in the old Transformers movies but with a different helm and her arms and servos looked a bit bulkier and denser, too.

And her coloring was strange. Her main color seemed to be a soft shaded green with dark blue highlights at the edges of her armor. The strange thing were the three long stripes that ran down her frame, one on the spiky shoulderplates to her flat pedes, on both sides. The third stripe went from the very top of her helm to her codpiece. All three stripes were a soft rosy red, like some orchids I knew from my last life as a human.

I really hoped I had another color scheme!

Not that Carrier wasn't pretty but…

Carrier got me out of my funk as she started to pet my helm and stroked my back. I instantly melted into a puddle of goo, cooing and whirling loudly in appreciation at my Carrier, which caused her to smile even brighter.

At that time, I was still thinking that I was dreaming so I just went with the new instincts I seemed to have gotten. For a short while we chirped and whirled at one another and I felt a small pressure, like a small balloon, building up inside my chest, where my old heart would have been. The pressure rose and only stopped when Carrier opened a part of her chestplates and carefully deposited me into her chamber, right beside another one that held a brightly shining spot of light.

For one fleeting instant the pressure was unbearable before it, kind of, imploded in me. (I still don't know how I could describe it better.) What was left of the pressure was now something that felt like a small fiber or string which was connecting me to something, no somebot, else and it was vibrating with warmth.

Before the chamber I was in was closing up again, I could see how Grandcarrier held something up to Carriers faceplates. It was a nearly flat surface with two oval glass panels on the top half and a small rectangular vent on the lower part.

Carrier sighed before the surface sealed itself onto her faceplates. She didn't wear a visor, like Jazz in the movies or in the series, but she wore an entire facemask.

And I wondered why…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was blue.

Not a normal blue, but an eerily and sparkling kind of blue that changed a few hues of color when you looked from different angles.

The consistence wasn't anything like water or soda or something I would drink in my last life. It was more like honey and it felt like a dense syrup on my glossa. The feeling of that syrup alone was addicting, even more than anything else I could think of on the top of my helm.

And don't even let me get started on the taste!

It was deep and rich, like the best bio quality chocolate I ever tasted in my life before. But instead of filling you up and making you feel full and sleepy, it was as if you just swallowed an energy-drink in one big gulp.

It was so refreshing, warm and relaxing while still so energizing, all at the same time that I could feel my processor stutter, violently. I swished the first gulp around in my mouth, relishing in the taste that only a divine being could create in its perfection!

After swallowing the liquid of the gods I let out a loud cheerful chirping sound because my vocal cords were not developed for cheering and screaming out my lungs out of joy. I mean, come one, I was born not too long ago!

My small servos grabbed tight on to the small purple, pulsating cable which fed me and I latched back onto it, sucking like a newborn baby on its mother's breast. Had to be one of those new instincts I dreamed of and that were too hard to fight and really not worth the hassle.

And I really had better things to do.

Like getting all the blue honey into me before my tanks were full!

This was the fragging best dream I ever had! Getting cuddled before being sat in a warm chamber and then get fed with refreshing energy-chocolate-syrup!

I hope the dream will last a bit longer!

(The "dream" would take much longer… Until I realized that I really wasn't dreaming anymore. But you already know that.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I think the first time I realized or even thought that I was not dreaming anymore was the time my Carrier introduced me to the rest of my family-unit.

She carefully pulled me out of her chamber, her whole servo holding onto my small form easily.

We were in the same room I remember from my first time out of my Carrier, like seconds after my birth. But this time there were even more metal beings than before!

And they had even categorized themselves. What a nice dream!

Nearest to my Carrier and me stood a pair of older, more chapped looking bots, one clearly a female (rose and cream colored) and the other a bulky and hulking looking male (dark green all over the frame, alone his pedes were a tinge lighter in color). The green one even had the same bulky looking arms my Carrier had!

After that two came a group of femmes, all smaller than Grandsire and all of them looked in my direction. I ducked down in my Carriers servo, cuddling against her digits for warmth and to escape the attention of the femmes. A few of them started to giggle loudly.

Behind the femmes was an even larger group of smaller 'bots. They varied in heights, weights and forms and even in gender and all of them were chirping and clicking loudly at me, trying to get a look in.

My Carrier trotted nearer to the first two bots, the female I identified as my Grandcarrier, so the male must be my Grandsire, right?

The moment Carrier stepped into reach, I was swiftly pulled from my Carriers grasp.

The same pain from my birth started again in my chest, but somehow different. It held nearly the same intensity than the last time, but was more… distant? And at the same time it just felt like _more_. It was seriously distracting.

"Oh Tidalwave! This sparkling is so cute! Look at that small arms! And those tiny legs! And what delicious looking pedes the small one has!" Grandcarrier cooed loudly, with her free servo she was shaking all aforementioned parts of me and at the last she even mimed to bite me in my toes! I mean, if it weren't for the strange facemasks all in this room, except me, seemed to wear.

I squealed loudly, wiggling like mad to escape the overbearing femme but it was for naught because my Grandsire soon plucked me from Grandcarriers servos and held me out of reach, scrutinizing me. His digits roaming my frame, stretching my parts against my will. It hurt a bit and I admit that I had started to whimper.

Below us my Carrier stood ramrod straight, her lighter and nearly blazing optics never leaving my struggling form. I could see her twitch as Grandsire turned me so my head was upside-down. Even Grandcarrier started hissing slightly and one of her servos dug into Grandsires thigh plating, most likely to hold me in her side.

Grandsire was not amused by that. He grunted once, shaking me slightly and alternately pressed his digits on and against parts of my frame. It felt like he was searching for misaligned parts or he was stretching my cables, I really don't know. But I, sure as Pit, didn't like it one bit!

After what must have been minutes, Grandsire stopped, his harsh glare softening as he looked at my shaking frame. His large digits started stroking my back, trying to calm me down again and then he cuddled me close. I was shocked, first he treats me like some kind of animal and now he is hugging me and crooning? What the Pit was wrong with this mech?!

At last he nodded to Carrier and let me down again, handing me over to another, smaller femme that was colored yellow with a green helm and pedes. Seriously? Is strange color a hereditary trait in my family-unit? I really hope not!

"That is your aunt and my oldest sister, Subnautica." Carrier must have stood behind me because I couldn't see her as her sister carefully pressed me against her chassis. If I could have laughed out loud, I would have done so by now.

Seriously? I have an aunt with the name Subnautica? And she is yellow? I would have started singing "We All Live In A Yellow Submarine", but sadly my vocal cords weren't in any condition to do just that. And the pain in my chest was distracting me again, felt like something was stretching inside of me, like a rubber band or something like that. It had started when I was first given to Grandcarrier.

Subnautica cradled me close, clicking softly at me. Her gaze was hopeful and attentive and without a conscious thought I clicked back, no idea what I wanted to say to her or if she understood me regardless, but she crooned softly and then, reluctantly, handed me over to the next femme in line.

This one was thin and very big. I didn't even take up half of her one servo, and that was creepy. I mean I knew that I was freaking small, but that was just the icing on the metaphorical cake. This femme was rose and yellow. I mean, her main body, like chassis, helm and thighs were rose colored but her arms, servos, legs and pedes were a soft hue of yellow. And again Carrier must have been behind me as she introduced this sister as Crystalreef. I will always find that name very fitting for my aunt.

The third femme I was handed over to was very bulky and smaller than the first two. But what she lacked in height she had in mass. Seriously if I didn't know that this was another aunt, because Carrier said so, I would have thought it was a brother or uncle! Beakhead, as she was introduced and I could really see it in front of me, was black and silver with cream ridges of her armor. She even had some spikes on her shoulders and back! Man, this femme was fucking awesome! Although she looked a lot like a Kaonian and nothing like Grandcarrier and Grandsire. (I leanred much later about recessive and overlaid coding, but hey, if we all would look the same it would be seriously boring, right?)

Aunt Beakhead held onto me longer than her other two sisters, her large and pointy digits softly scratching my chassis and over my helm. I could feel her own frame rumble slightly as she started purring to me, like a housecat. Something on my helm flicked up at that sound and I immediately burrowed deeper into her arms, rumbling too.

But she had to give me over to the last standing femme, a green and cream colored, waif like femme with thin armor. I mean really thin, on some of her parts I could see the circuitry and cables! I chirped at her, but she just gazed at me sadly and after stroking my helm, hold me out to Carrier again.

"Don't mind her. Boatswain is very shy. But she loves you all the same. But not as much as me. I am your Carrier and you are one of my Creations. You will always be safe." Carrier mumbled to me, cuddling me close like Aunt Beakhead and the pain in my chest lessened a little bit, but it still felt very strained. Carrier and my fragile bond or string with her was pulsating slightly with warmth but it felt somehow distant. For something that was now always a part of me to be so muted out of a sudden, it really got me scared a bit.

"Let's meet your brothers and sister now, shall we?" Carrier didn't really wait for any confirmation I could give, she strode to the last group of 'bots, all significantly smaller and not as chapped as Carrier, my Aunts, Grandcarrier and Grandsire.

As soon as Carrier got near enough, my siblings started to crowd around her, some of them nearly climbing up her frame to get a look at me. The strain in my chest heightened as they all started chirping at me, grabbing parts of my form they could reach. I felt so small right now, so insignificant and at the same time safe from the world.

"Stand still. I will let you hold him, but you have to stay calm." Carrier lectured lowly, stroking my helm to calm me down again. Instantly the others froze in their postures, their optics big and shining with hope. Carrier held me out to a blue and green colored mech who was very bulky, spiky and huge, I mean he was taller than fricking Grandsire!

"Look out Wavebreaker, he is still fragile." The mech, Wavebreaker apparently, scooped me into his arms, that were like walls to me and nuzzled his helm against mine. He was purring loudly, like a motorboat, and he even pressed his forehead to mine for a second. "This is your oldest brother, my first creation. Wavebreaker, please give him to Backwash."

My oldest brother reluctantly handed me over to another mech. This one was a bit smaller than Wavebreaker but equally as big and bulky and had even more spikes all over his frame, he even had some weird shaped spheres in his shoulders. He was color coordinated, his left side black and the right side cream colored and where the colors were meeting at the middle, it seemed as someone had brushed it over with water, it just washed together.

"Hello, new one. I am your big brother. I will care for you and protect you like the others but right now you are the youngest, so you will be coddled. But don't worry, that will fade with time." He murmured in my audios, nuzzling my entire frame with his huge head, his cat like audio receptors flicking with the soft whirling sounds I gave from me.

Next stood a femme, significantly smaller than my brothers, but even she was bulkier than my Aunts. My Carrier seemed to have a fascination with Kaonian mechs or codes that went in that direction! She was vibrating with energy as I was carefully set into her arms. She was green and black, dark looking and her voice was downright menacing sounding but her words were soft and full of warmth as she mumbled sweet nothings to me and introduced herself as Ripple.

The last mech I was handed to was the biggest of the bunch, dwarfing Wavebreaker by some inches, but he was more straight built, not bulky. (I would learn later that he was just a bit older than me. Human equivalent would be that he was around 8 years and I was not even 1. What had Carrier mated with there? A fragging Gestalt?) And I could see some sort of extra structures formed on his back. His main color was grey, his luck, because that faded into a cream color down is legs and into a dark rose red, nearly pink, on his arms. I felt very sorry for him. A mech with a very girly paintjob…

I cooed loudly at him, his name was Flood Tide, and tried to say how sorry I felt for him, but he chirped right back at me, swinging me around happily and cuddling me possessively against his broad chassis. His large helm rubbed harder than necessary over my own, causing me to squeak loudly.

My optics clouded as some kind of liquid trickled out. I was crying. Fragging hell, it didn't even hurt that much! My pain tolerance was higher than this! And I was mortified as my older brother took a shuddering inhale and bailed right with me.

Instantly my family unit crowded around us, touching, cooing, smiling, singing and doing whatever to get us both to shut up again. In hindsight, it was very amusing but at that moment, it was just too much for me. Loudly yawning my optics closed slowly and I just felt Carrier pick me up again.

In all this excitement the strain in my chest had transformed into a feeling of many different threads of warmth. I really felt like a ball of wool. What a strange dream, I hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time I ever saw myself, was some time after Carrier introduced me to the rest of my direct family-unit and after my Aunts told me that they each had more creations I was going to meet in the future.

Quite some time had passed in the meantime and the hold of my Carrier, which had been so spacious at the beginning, was now rather cramped and the space I had was very limited. I really can't tell you how much time had gone by, in the hold of my Carrier it was always dark and warm, always lulling me back to sleep after I ate some of the honey-goo.

Back to business, Carrier had taken me out of her hold, again in the room, and set me down on a slab of metal. Her long digits had rubbed over my back and helm eliciting a coo from me.

"Stay here, small one. Before I can take you out of here, we will have to find you a mask so that you will not get too much damage. Carrier will get you a mask, just wait." She murmured to me. I just chirped, couldn't do too much else here. Carrier took something out of thin air (!) and let it fall near me on the metal slab that I thought was a table. The string I shared with Carrier in my chest pulsated with something warm and caring before she turned away to a small shelf at the far wall.

I was much more interested in the polished piece of metal Carrier had left with me on the table as it was nearly as big as me! Slowly and on very unsure servos and knees, because I hadn't been able to use them this much, I crawled over to the piece.

In all my time here, I had never gotten the chance to examine myself. Had I a colorful paintjob like my siblings? Was I spiky or bulky? How much can you even see on the body of a metaphorical baby? I leaned over the piece of metal or small mirror after trying to pick it up but it was just too heavy to hold for me.

Staring back at me from out of the mirror were two green and large eyes, or now, optics. Something on the helm flicked to attention as I stared at the moving image. One of my servos came up, slowly tracing the things upon my helm even as I stared at my mirror and saw that I was fondling my own audio receptors, that looked like a mechanical version of cat ears, they were even fully functional and responding! My helm was dark blue and I let out a relieved huff off air.

"Where you looking at yourself? Well, let me help you, small one. At least your nanites finally got enough energy to give you your color." I nearly jumped in the air as Carrier started talking behind me. She grabbed the polished piece of metal and held it up, her own helm nuzzling me softly as her other servo helped me to stand up and toddle over.

My helm, chassis, thighs and my upper arms were a deep blue color with a curious green tinge to it, like the color of the ocean. Forearms and rest of legs, servos and pedes were cream or more like sand colored. All around my color looked good!

"Mhmm… You seem to come more after your Sire after all, framewise. At least you got my colors and that of my own Carrier. And you have my arms!" Carrier chuckled loudly as she too was examining me. She was right, I had her more than bulky arms, they even felt more heavy. The rest of my frame was lean, but only time would tell how tall, bulky or else I would get. The only thing I found more interesting than my color were my legs. There were extra joints in my legs! Like I had two knees'! Or two ankles, I couldn't bend my legs enough to determine that.

"You are a cute little mech, my small one. My Riptide." I cooed loudly to my Carrier until the first part of her sentence really hit me.

Mech. Like in a male being. Not a femme.

SOMEONE HAD TURNED ME INTO THE FALSE GENDER!

I WAS A FREALING BOY!

I think I went into shock or something after that, because everything else became a big blurr…


End file.
